


In Hot Water

by marimoes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, First time all together, Law needs to relax, M/M, Multi, Sauna, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marimoes/pseuds/marimoes
Summary: But both of them together — it’s something Law hasn’t experienced. Hasn’t really seriously considered until now, where they’re right here in front of him. Faces flushed with that same red that he lets color his thoughts on the nights that they’re separated. To miss this chance —“Oi, Torao.” Zoro’s voice is airy, tied up in a high from moments prior, and Law swallows. “Enjoying the view?”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	In Hot Water

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter said Zolawlu, so, Zolawlu

The weight of exhaustion from the day’s battle sits on Law’s shoulders. Held by the invisible pole that digs along his blades, each with thirty pound stones on either side. All he wants to do now that they’ve eaten — an extravagant meal, as always with the Strawhats — is relax. This island has a sauna, a large one at that, and Law is grateful for the rare find. 

After this morning, sticking around almost didn’t seem worth it. 

Their fight was had and won on the northern part of the island, and Law can’t say that it was his expectation when they docked last night. They came here for supplies since they were nearly out, and Nami said that it was the closest place. When morning came all hell broke loose. A group of bandits in the mountain side had seen the Sunny come in the night before, and launched an ambush. 

The sun had barely even risen before Law had to conjure Room. 

None it that matters now that they’re taken care of, and the local town seemed happy with their actions. Probably saved them a lot of trouble in the future from the group, but Law doesn’t give a shit. All he cares about is that they’re letting them use the facilities for free and that he finally escaped from the noise of the celebration. 

Curiosity still bites at him that Luffy disappeared, as did Zoro. He was looking forward to sitting with them later on. Perhaps share a drink and something else. Both of the men knowing just the right way to both rile Law up and put him at ease, to not be able to find either is a little disheartening. 

A thought that Law pushes from his mind with the doors of the baths. Steam pours out flooding his vision, and with it comes the usual hot scent of water. Inhaling, Law can already feel his body start to relax, and his mouth nearly waters at the thought of settling into a basin.

He knows it will weaken him, but he could drown in it, so long as he finally gets his shoulder to stop hurting. 

Stepping in, Law hears something, or rather someone. It’s low huffing, laced with a whine, and Law holds his hand up letting Room start to form. He can’t hold it long or do much with it, given how tough this morning was, but maybe it’s enough to fend whoever it is off. 

It’s times like these he finds himself wishing Luffy was there after all. 

Turning a corner, hand speculatively in front of him, Law drops his power after seeing the cause of the noise. In the larger bath in the corner, soaking up to nearly their shoulders, are Zoro and Luffy. They don’t seem to detect Law, or if they do, they’re too consumed with what they’re doing to make a point of alerting him. It’s likely the second. 

Luffy is in Zoro’s lap, legs curled around him, with arms equally woven around his neck. Eyes hidden by his dark hair as he’s pressed into Zoro’s neck to muffle his noises, and Zoro is tucked into Luffy’s shoulder doing the same. His one eye shut, gently fluttering, and Law knows that Luffy’s are likely identical. 

The way that they intertwine and mimic, both with their bodies and otherwise, often leaves Law in awe. A sense of devotion tied up with true affection; it’s unlike anything he’s ever seen. The pair pull back from each others shoulders and they hover with lips barely grazing. They don’t meet to kiss right away, and somehow the action feels more intimate than if they did. 

A moment later Zoro captures Luffy’s lips, and if at all possible they melt further together. Fit like a matching set, blushed red from the heat of the water, but much more. Steam floats along their skin and the water in the basin is rippling into bigger and bigger waves, but not because of the fresh supply being poured on the other side. 

No, it’s because they’re moving. 

Beneath the cover of water and towels, Zoro is thrusting up into Luffy in quick hard movements. Making more of the noises Law heard earlier to float from his and Luffy’s mouth. Luffy’s hands are digging at Zoro’s back, trying desperately to get closer with each whine. An impossible task, but still, it’s Luffy and he’s going to try anyways. 

Law can’t seem to tear his eyes from the scene, and beneath his towel he feels himself start to twitch against his thigh. Heat swallows him, both the steam starting to build around him and the men in front of him, leaving Law paralyzed. Luffy whines out, louder this time, and when he lets his head fall forward into Zoro’s shoulder, Law knows that he came. 

For Law has also heard that noise, tucked deep in the parts of the Sunny where light doesn’t reach, but where hands and mouths do. How he kissed Luffy in the dead of night on the deck of the ship, following something that he can only call instinct or stupidity. When Luffy kissed back, arms wrapped tight around Law’s neck, he was sure that he was dreaming. 

That the high of Punk Hazard had left Luffy with something that was misconstrued between them, and that this was merely a fling. An afterthought. An experiment. Neither of which being something Luffy would do. 

Law knows that now. 

Unlike the last few years of his life, their relationship became anything but a concocted mistake of trial and error. No, he and Luffy blended together the times they were alone. Lips held tight between teeth, pulling blood and groans from both men as they raced towards a cliff. Throwing themselves off every time and it’s never stopped being a thrill. 

The feeling of weightlessness that shudders down Law’s back as he comes in Luffy, and watches him do the same. A wish to be among the clouds never existing so long as Law can hear Luffy sigh into a laugh each time he kisses him afterwards. These things are what Law knows them to be. 

But he’s aware of Luffy’s relationship to his first mate. How long they’ve been together and everything that they’ve been through. That when he can’t seem to find them, that they’re usually together back and away from the rest of the crew. Likely tangled up asleep after a round of sex, one that lights his face on fire if he manages to hear their noises. It makes him wistful. 

Makes Law think of the times that he and Zoro have gone to spar and ended up at each other’s throats, only to be kissing them moments later. That blood and sweat mix between in a cocktail only made for the two of them. Bruises won like trophies and admired as such by the victor. 

To make Zoro purple all over with his affection — it’s something Law can’t say that he hasn’t thought about it. Repeatedly, with a jerking hand beneath his blanket in the cover of night. A wish he’ll have to fight for, and when Zoro licks his lips in his direction, Law is ready to go to war. 

But both of them together — it’s something Law hasn’t experienced. Hasn’t really seriously considered until now, where they’re right here in front of him. Faces flushed with that same red that he lets color his thoughts on the nights that they’re separated. To miss this chance — 

“Oi, Torao.” Zoro’s voice is airy, tied up in a high from moments prior, and Law swallows. “Enjoying the view?” 

Luffy lifts his head up, eyes blinking away pleasure, and when they find Law’s, he smiles. That weak, clumsy grin that Luffy always has on his face after he comes. Nothing about him is ingenuine, Law knows this, but to see him truly happy and enjoying himself; it’s a high all on its own. 

“Dumbass, I just came in here to relax. I didn’t know that you two were tucked away in here, or—” Law sighs, trying to feign disinterest. His dick is likely outlined already under his towel, giving him away. He’s not sure why he resorted to denial. 

“Or?” Luffy asks, leaning up from Zoro’s shoulder, curiosity coloring his still warbling tone. “Torao isn’t going to leave, right?” 

Zoro leans forward, grazing his hand up Luffy’s arm until he’s holding his chin in his palm. Pressing a soft kiss against his jawline, Zoro moves slowly, placing kisses one at a time until he reaches Luffy’s ear. The sight makes Law sweat, beads of arousal collecting around his hair on the back of his neck. If he gets in that water with them, he may very well pass out. 

“Join us,” Zoro nearly purrs, and sucks on the skin at the base of Luffy’s ear. “We can help you relax, right Luffy?” 

Luffy groans, no doubt from the gradual touch of overstimulation dancing on his skin as he comes down, but nods. Zoro smiles against him and leans back, letting his arms rest against the edge of the wall. Luffy snickers with a shiver, shaking his hands to let some of the excitement that’s collected in him out. With heavy lids, he again looks at Law with a silent question. 

“Yeah, Torao. We’re very good at relaxing,” Luffy agrees, voice high and sweet, and he holds out his hand, “The water is perfect.”

Zoro runs his gaze down Law’s body, stopping at the towel that isn’t doing its job anymore, “Yeah...perfect.” 

Law walks forward slowly, like he might spook the couple into changing their mind if he moves too fast. Something he wishes he could relay to his heart that is charging like a wild bull in his chest. It’s thumping hard, making his ears fill with the low swish of blood, and he nearly uses Room to calm it. What’s he so nervous for?

He loves Luffy, Luffy loves him, and the same with Zoro even if they don’t voice it. This should’ve happened ages ago, in the cover of a celebration filled night. If anything, this is overdue and they have missed time to make up for. 

Law steps down into the water, and the moment it rises over his hips, he nearly stumbles. The water pulled in here comes from the ocean, and while there was a warning in the front for Devil Fruit users to use the fresh water baths, Law hadn’t cared. The salt smells better, works on his joints better, and if he had gone to the other baths...he wouldn’t have ended up here. 

Zoro holds out his hand, flexing it gently, and Law takes it in kind. Pulling him forward, Zoro doesn’t stop when Law stands in front of him, and presses his lips against the black designs on Law’s hands. Lips warm and soft in comparison to his calloused hands, not that it’s a bad thing. 

Luffy slips backwards off Zoro’s lap and just as he’s about to sink too far, Zoro’s hand wraps around his bicep pulling him onto the bench next to him. He tsks, rolling his eyes at Luffy before turning to look back at Law. 

“You users,” Zoro sighs, “can’t take you anywhere without you nearly dying from something as simple as a bath.” 

“I don’t recall either of us having a degradation kink,” Law mutters off to the side, and before he can speak again, he’s tugged forward, hand still held by Zoro, “What?” 

Zoro leans in, eye glinting against the water beneath them, and places a chaste kiss against Law’s lips. When he pulls back, he does so barely, leaving him to still hover brushing against Law. A chuckle floats from his lips, sweet and warm, and he says, “What was that about a kink?” 

Luffy perks up, pulling himself over Zoro’s shoulder to let his head rest there, now just as curious. “Torao has a kink he hasn’t told me?” 

Law pulls back, heat drawing deep hot stripes across his face and neck. When is he going to learn that these two hear everything? Especially after the night that he drunkenly mumbled out his confession to Zoro thinking the bastard wouldn’t hear it, but found out otherwise as the swordsman pinned him against the wall huffing out a confession in return. 

What a night that was. 

“No!” Law snaps, tugging his hand away from Zoro to adjust his towel that is barely hanging on in his lap. “I really just came here to relax. My shoulders are killing me.” 

Luffy pulls back, moving instead to sit on his heels, and grins. “I’m great at massages. Ask Zoro.” 

Law gives a cautious eye to Zoro, wondering if Luffy’s proclamation is true, or if Zoro is just strong enough to handle whatever beating it is that Luffy considers a massage. A flash of his gatling gun floods Law’s mind and he swallows. He’ll be dead after that — well, at least then he’d be relaxed. 

Before Zoro can second his opinion, Luffy is moving. He keeps one hand on Zoro as he again wades off into the water, and holds the other out to Law. When Law takes it, he’s again reminded why he loves them both. Luffy is soft, smooth to the touch, but nothing else about him is. They blend, Zoro and Luffy, into everything that Law enjoys. 

He hopes that he’s the same for the two of them. 

A worry erased the moment that Zoro again tugs on Law, grin doing the same on his lips, “Come here, it’ll be easier like this.” 

Law looks back to Luffy who nods, and cautiously lets Zoro take him. Shifting up onto him, Law lets his legs tuck backwards rather than around Zoro’s waist like Luffy’s did earlier. He’s taller than Zoro, so he’s left nearly a head above him as he rests on his lap. Not exactly the easiest position, or least embarrassing, but not the worst. 

Not the worst by a long shot, Law decides as Zoro’s dick presses against his ass. He’s still fully erect. “Trust me,” Zoro croons, wrapping a hand around Law’s chin to pull him into a kiss, “You’ll rest well tonight.” 

“Who knew you were so soft when Mugiwara-ya is around?” Law bites back, tone teasing but half truthful. Usually, Zoro is anything but when they’re together — then again, it’s usually after they’ve fought. The fact that there isn’t any blood on either of them and they’re in this position, it’s uncommon to say the least.

Zoro lifts his eyebrows and huffs out a laugh, “I can make it hurt, if that’s what you’re asking. Just thought you were here for something else...unless I’m wrong.” 

Luffy grumbles pulling himself up, a hand on both Zoro and Law’s shoulders so that he can hover between their faces. He narrows his eyes, letting them focus on Zoro first before sweeping over to Law. “If we’re going to fight, I wanna do it where I’m not like this,” Luffy says, holding out a weak arm letting the middle droop down, and Zoro and Law sigh. “Relaxing is good, but Zoro isn’t soft Torao, you should know that.” 

Zoro tilts his head back and forth, almost giddy as he sings, “ _ You should knooow that, Toraoo _ .” 

Leaning forward, Zoro kisses Law’s collarbone, biting against the warming skin before pulling away. The pinch of pain traces up into Law’s mind and he shivers, leaving Zoro to laugh. He turns his head to Luffy who is still hovered between them, and slowly blinks, asking for something he wants without words. 

Luffy snickers, and eagerly kisses him, letting his hungry lips wrap around Law’s. He almost loses himself to the sensation, almost, if it weren’t for Zoro again biting down into his neck. When he gasps in Luffy’s mouth, it gives Luffy the opening he was looking for and he presses his tongue against the roof of Law’s mouth. 

Each time they’re together, it’s as if Luffy has never eaten a day in his life. Law knows how hungry Luffy acts when they’re indisposed, how he laps at him, sucking Law dry between his legs, only to come up to feast on his chest and neck. A reality Law doesn’t mind in the slightest, happily held in Luffy’s insatiable appetite, only to retaliate with a starved desire of his own. 

With the position they’re in now, Luffy can’t reach him like he’s used to, and when he bites down on his lip, Law knows he’s craving more. That the warm huffs of air against his mouth are from both frustration and excitement. It almost makes him want to withhold more often. 

Zoro kisses at the wound he’s created before moving on to create another, and the feeling of them both inhale him at once makes Law’s head swim. Pulling from Luffy’s lips, he pants gently and smacks his mouth a few times. He can already feel a tear inside his lower lip, and swiping a tongue across it makes it burn. 

At the feel of motion, Zoro leans up with an inquisitive expression, and smirks. 

“Is this already too much for you?” Zoro asks and grinds himself against Law’s ass. “I had  _ so much _ I wanted to help you with.” 

Luffy grumbles, falling back on his heels and reaches up, fingers running along the curls of black on Law’s shoulder, “I didn’t think you were  _ that _ tired, Torao.” 

Law narrows his eyes, sighing and rolls his neck, letting it pop twice as he goes. He reaches out with his right hand, and threads his fingers into Luffy’s hair, holding it tight into a fist. Pulling him up again, Luffy’s hand falls, only to hook beneath his elbow. As he steadies himself, Luffy’s eyes gleam excitedly, and Law again pulls him into another kiss. 

“I’m not  _ tired. _ ” Law argues. “It’s just — not what I’m used to, and the water isn’t exactly helping.” 

Zoro’s hand trails down beneath the water’s surface and curls around Law’s hip. It brushes the skin gently before sliding to cup beneath his ass, and Law turns his attention back sharply. 

“Excuses. Just give up for once.” Zoro says, squeezing him. “It’ll be so much more fun that way, and you’re here to relax. Relaxing means not having a stick up your ass when I’m trying to be there, got it?” 

Luffy snickers, “Zoro’s gonna be in your ass.” 

Law sighs, and rolls his shoulders slowly before leaning forward to wrap his arms around Zoro. The water rises higher on his back, and it’s then that he again feels Luffy’s fingers start to trace him again. Slowly working around the large circle on his back, drawing fire with his fingertip. How Law would’ve rather felt this when Ikkaku inked it onto him doesn’t slip his mind. 

Slowly, Luffy starts to press against Law’s shoulder blades. Thumb kneading along the muscle in deep strokes, pulling the knots out along with it. His free fingers are splayed out against his blades, rubbing upwards as his thumbs go. Law melts a little further into Zoro’s chest, and feels his own vibrate. 

Zoro is laughing gently, hands still holding Law under his ass, but as Luffy works he goes back to what he was doing before. Hard sucking kisses pulling blood to the surface of his skin, all along his collar. Law shudders, knowing just what is being done to his skin beneath the lips on his body, and he can see it already. 

A splattering of red, purple, and eventually yellow, coloring his skin like the sky before nightfall. All sinking into him before he pulls it away. Law doesn’t exactly like advertising his escapades with the swordsman, especially when he returns to his own crew. 

It’s nothing he can’t divert later on, after he’s had his fill of looking at them in the mirror of his quarters. Fingers tracing the marks that Zoro has made, letting himself relive the experience. These he may not make disappear, depending on how it goes. After all, this experience could be his best one yet. 

“Luffy-ya,” Law sighs against Zoro’s shoulder, and Luffy’s hands still at the nape of Law’s neck, “No, please, keep going.” 

Luffy grins and pulls his hands back down to the bottom, starting over again. It’s working faster than anything the water could ever do, and Law makes a reminder to pay Luffy back. Seeing as the rubber man likely never gets sore like that, he’ll have to think of something else. A thought that is snatched from his head the second Zoro’s right hand starts moving. 

“I’m also pretty good at massage.” Zoro whispers in Law’s ear, his breath tickling the skin and turning the water that hangs on Law cold, “But you know that already, don’t you?” 

“ _ Shhhhhut it _ , Roronoa-ya.” Law groans as Luffy digs deeper. “Your mouth could stand to be tight right about now.” 

Zoro barks out a laugh, and it echoes throughout the sauna, distorted as it comes back. Law bounces against his chest, teeth gritted both in annoyance and also pain as Luffy’s thumb presses to the bone on his left shoulder. When he pulls back, the muscle releases and Law nearly comes from the sensation alone. 

“Like, around you?” Luffy asks, gently tracing back around to Law’s shoulder, “I love when Zoro’s mouth is tight around me. It’s  _ so _ nice.” 

Law looks at Luffy out of the corner of his eye and shakes his head weakly. 

“Oh, you want him to shut up! I thought you liked his noises. After all, every time you’re together in the gym it’s all I hear. Lots and lots of moaning and groaning and creaking.” Luffy explains and then furrows his brow, “I want to be a part of it too.” 

Zoro leans over and instinctually Luffy moves to meet him. They kiss, letting their lips pop lightly, and Luffy smiles with a hum. Watching them, Law’s abdomen tightens again, and Zoro must notice it too, as his eye opens to look at Law. It’s the same glint that he gets when staring down an opponent, and Law has seen it — many times. 

“You ready to give it up, Law? Or do you just want to sit there and watch?” Zoro asks on Luffy’s lips, capturing his lower one after he finishes speaking. 

Law shifts upwards unconsciously, and before he can start to change his mind, Zoro’s fingers are pushing at his entrance. Zoro pulls away from Luffy, letting his other hand again return to Law’s hip, and digs his fingers into the soft skin that rests there. Luffy perks up in realization, and scoots closer to Law again. 

“Turn him around, Zoro. I can’t reach him like this.” Luffy says, frustration tearing at the edges of his voice, as his neck tries to stretch up to Law’s face, “I like when he moans in my mouth.” 

“I’m not your toy, Mugiwara-ya,” Law snips, curling his hands into Zoro’s shoulders, preparing for the worst, “You can’t just m-ah”

Zoro’s fingers are pressed into Law, all the way to his knuckle and Law gasps for the air that evacuated his lungs a moment ago. His patience is all but gone by now, it seems, and Law is paying the price for it. One that doesn’t seem quite so bad when he pulls out, pushing in again harder, now setting a rhythm. 

If there is one thing that Zoro doesn’t lose, it is tempo. The swordsman is always steady in battle, and in sex it’s no different. He presses against Law, spreading him quickly, efficiently, like it’s no trouble at all. Only a warm-up for the main event. 

“Be patient, Luffy,” Zoro says and gives him a sharp look when a huff of defiance leaves his lips, “Don’t you want Torao to feel good?” 

Law’s eyes flutter as Zoro again rakes against his sides, making the worn coil in his stomach wind tighter and tighter still. Smacking his lips, Law lets his tongue drag slowly against the bottom to wet them, and when he goes to close his mouth he finds himself around Luffy. He’s stretched, up and over Zoro’s head to rest in front of Law’s face. 

If it weren’t for — well, a lot of things — Law would likely be unnerved by Luffy’s ability to be where he wants. Now, pleasure coloring his mind, he can’t find the energy to care. 

Law kisses him again, allowing his tongue to graze Luffy’s before settling against his lip. When Luffy’s hand threads into his hair, closing into a fist to pull what he’s captured, Law moans. It’s low and unwilling, but it makes a laugh bubble from Luffy’s throat into his mouth. Zoro’s hand tightens on his hip, picking up the pace and Law bites down reflexively, catching Luffy in the process. 

Zoro leans his head back, and sighs, “God, look at that view.” 

Law pulls away, insult already stirring in his mind, but it floats off when Zoro’s fingers leave him. A whine begs to escape, but that would mean Law would have to drown to ever live it down. Instead, he looks down just in time to see Zoro smirk before thrusting up into him. 

No matter how many times they do it, and no matter how many times Law tells him: Zoro does not care that two fingers are not the same as his dick. In fact, Law is starting to believe that he finds enjoyment from watching Law jerk with the mix of pain and pleasure as he enters him. Making him revisit the off handed remark that Nami once made about Law being a masochist. 

Maybe he is. 

Zoro starts thrusting slower than he moved his hands, but Law isn’t complaining. Because now Zoro is deeper within him, stretching him easier, and pressing against his prostate with an accuracy Law can barely form thoughts about. He bites back a curse. Rather, he tries to, as one warbles from his mouth without warning. 

“ _ Gaaah-h-hdammit _ ,” Law pants out as Zoro continues his thrusts, “You’re not fucking around, are you?” 

“I am,” Zoro grunts, shifting he and Law forward further from the wall, and Law feels the water rise higher on his back as Zoro positions himself on the edge of the bench. “Now lean back. Float.” 

Law releases his arms from Zoro’s neck, and cautiously leans back to float on the water. It sits just beneath his ears, intensifying the heavy thud of his heart. He isn’t sure what Zoro has in mind, but he’s not about to question things now. 

“Now, turn yourself around and I’ll pull you back up,” Zoro says and Law can feel the water start to slosh against him from Luffy’s excitement of getting what he wants. He turns around, and as he resettles, Zoro’s arms wrap tightly around his waist while they move to again rest against the bath’s wall, “There, ok Luffy you can—” 

Luffy is already between Law’s knees, hands eagerly digging at his shoulders with shining eyes, “Finally!” 

Pulling Law in, Luffy wastes no time wrapping himself around him to take a kiss. He hums happily, sucking hastily and Law nearly forgets Zoro is still in him. A situation rectified the moment Zoro starts to thrust again, now certain of their positioning. Law gasps out into Luffy’s mouth, and the hot air trapped between them is delicious. 

Luffy was right to want this, he usually is. 

The world gets blurry then for Law. Luffy’s hand reaching down to hold him, pumping in time with Zoro’s thrusts only makes it worse. If worse means careening towards the best orgasm of his life — then Law is in hell, and he wants to burn. 

“Torao, how do you feel?” Luffy asks, mouth hovering next to his right ear while Zoro is on the other side, nipping at his neck. 

Law doesn’t answer, only groans, and when Zoro presses upwards again, he comes. It isn’t violent like ones he’s had before with either of them, nor is it understated. His body simply shivers in their hold, and he can feel the grin on either of their faces against his skin. Spots color the inside of Law’s eyelids, and he struggles to get them open. 

The air is thick with breath and steam, and trying to breathe it in his lungs feel heavy like they’re being weighed down. All the while the rest of him feels like it could drift away with the rest of the soft grey of the sauna, leaving him to disappear. It’s a sensation that is ripped from him the second Zoro hears him breathe in, as his own orgasm sits on the edge. 

Zoro starts pushing faster, shakier as he starts to reach his own finish, and Luffy disappears from between Law’s legs. He begs his eyes to open, and they do just barely, allowing him to watch as Luffy drifts back next to him, pulling himself up to Zoro. 

Law watches as Luffy threads himself into Zoro’s matted green hair, and kisses him deeply. The energy from when Law walked in is back between them in an instant, like it never left, and as if Zoro isn’t deep within Law at the moment. Zoro groans against Luffy’s lips, low and hungry, and Law wraps his hands around Zoro’s thighs. Digging his nails into the taut skin to hold Zoro deep within him. 

“Zoro-y-ha,” Law pants and feels Zoro’s hand tremble at his waist. “ _ Feel good _ ?” 

Zoro comes, hips jerking flush against Law’s ass, moan muffled by Luffy’s smiling lips. It’s bittersweet, and the red painting his chest is a sight that Law desperately wishes he could capture. To hold those in the nights when he again parts, leaving them with each other while Law can merely dream.

If anything he’s grateful, with jealousy never once tugging at his mind as he watches Luffy pull back, again resting against his heels as he settles on the bench. Luffy watches as Law clumsily shifts off Zoro into the open water, body now weak from much more than his surroundings. 

Keeping his hold on Zoro’s thighs, Law floats, letting his body completely unwind before pulling closer again back between his knees. Standing now just below his shoulders, Law leans in placing kisses against Zoro’s collar. He nips quickly, but deep in the space where his shoulder meets his neck, and Zoro winces. 

“Just paying you back,” Law says, sucking on the wound before releasing. “All’s fair.” 

“In what? Love or war?” Zoro asks, letting his head fall back between his shoulders. “Taking on both of you at once feels like both.” 

Law laughs softly in agreement and beside them, Luffy sighs. Not loudly, like he’s trying to get their attention, but rather genuinely. They both look to find him, arms curled into a pillow on the edge, staring at the two of them. 

“I love you. Both of you, so much, you know?” Luffy murmurs over his arms, blush pricking at his cheeks. “Does Torao have to leave?” 

Zoro lifts his head back up to look at Law, the same question hanging between them. It’s tomorrow that he has to set off for a short mission. Shouldn’t be too difficult, only leaving them apart for a week. Maybe two depending on how difficult the base their trying to breach is. Still, any amount of time is too much now. 

“I do,” Law says, leaning into Zoro’s chest, and feels his calloused hand curl around Law’s back to mindlessly trace the skin. “I’ll be back. Count on it.”

Luffy grins, giddily tucking his face into his arms to rub his eyes free from the tears starting to form in them. Law in turn holds out a hand, swishing the water to get Luffy’s attention. When Luffy looks up and takes it, Law pulls him close again and Zoro wraps his other arm around Luffy’s shoulder, holding them all together.

“It’ll be rough, so I might need help relaxing when I get back,” Law murmurs, pressing his forehead against Luffy’s. He lifts back with excited eyes, and Zoro hums in agreement, holding their arms tighter. Law lets his hand fold beneath Luffy’s chin and smirks. “But I hear you’re pretty good at massages.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I often ask what to do next on Twitter, so check it out to get a chance to help decide! This was a ton of fun and I'll definitely do more in the future. As always let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Twitter: @__moes__  
> Tumblr: @nowswordstyle


End file.
